Cynthia Brown
Cynthia Brown (née LeBeau) is a human officer at Citadel Security Services, known as tired_cop on the CDN forums. Overview A by the books cop, apparently quite strict with a heart of gold deep, deep inside, Cynthia's constant worry is masked by a fantastic poker face and a determination to make sure that what happened to her husband doesn't happen to anyone else. She's said to let her hair down both metaphorically and physically when off duty, showing a flirtier, friendlier and more adventurous side. Standing at roughly 5'4", with a lithe, pear-shaped build, long, dark hair, caramel-coloured skin and green eyes, Officer Brown wouldn't cut an intimidating figure if it weren't for the fact that she stands like she was built like a krogan. Combined with a habit of tying her hair back into a bun and a habit of not smiling while in work, she looks quite severe. Outside of work, she's a fan of asari fashion, heels that make her look taller and almost exclusively wears her hair down, making her look like an entirely different person. She's never seen without her wedding ring on a chain on her neck, despite the fact that she's been widowed since before she joined the force. Although it's more out of respect for her former husband rather than because she's still mourning. History Born Cynthia LeBeau, the youngest daughter of a xenophobic politician and a doctor on the Caribbean island of Dominica, Cynthia's life has always been one that was dictated by her parents, she took gymnastics, ballet, played the piano and studied hard so it would reflect well on her parents and her family in general. As she grew older and her older sister, Genevive and older brother, Jean, became a lawyer and a politician respectively, the pressure grew. And so she went to university, studying to become a doctor in order to make her parents happy, unfortunately, she was so unhappy in the course that she dropped out, going into forensics instead -- and spent quite a lot of her time getting drunk. The usual university experience. At university, while out on one of her many three-day booze benders, she met a bumbling, somewhat shy gentleman with dreams of becoming a hero cop, by the name of Richard Brown. A sweet biotic who brought out the best in her, he proposed by the time she graduated and asked her to move to the Citadel with her. Eager to move away from Earth and under the impression she'd met the love of her life, Cynthia agreed. By twenty-two, she was married, living in Illium with her husband who started to work in security. What she hadn't expected was for him to die in the Reaper War, enlisting to make the galaxy a better place yet again. Depressed, away from the support network that her family provided (which was never much to begin with) the credits she got through her husband's life insurance policy was enough for a downpayment on an apartment in the Zakera Ward. In the aftermath of the war she joined the C-SEC academy at a time that the Citadel was being repaired and joined in the reparation efforts part-time. Threads of Note Are You Sure This Isn't A Dating Site?: You're not the first to wonder, Cynthia. Category:Humans Category:Citadel Security Services Category:Citadel Dwellers